Desperate HetaliaWives
by Papers'n'Pens
Summary: Living in a city like Ailateh, how strong your family bond is will truly be tested. Human names used. Chp.2: Berwald wants to keep his family together. Is that too much to ask? Peter and Tino seem to think so.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story, but please REVIEW! We're gonna spend the first couple chapters introducing the main characters and their individual story-lines.

Enjoy!

* * *

Eliziveta Herdevar stretched her limbs as the sun's rays washed over her skin. With her curved body and less-than-modest bikini, the extremely wealthy woman thought she provided quite an eyeful for any men who might pass by. Well, at least, any men besides the one lying next to her.

As this concept passed her mind, she peered over her sunglasses at the man. She envied his naturally tanned skin and allowed her eyes to linger for _just_ a moment on her neighbor's shirtless chest before shaking her head slightly. _You're a married woman and he's your friend, _she thought to herself. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't admire from a distance. He was reading, so he probably wouldn't notice anyways.

As though to prove her wrong, the attractive man closed his book and looked back at her with two piercing brown eyes.

"Is there something you need Eliziveta?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Slightly embarrassed at having been caught, she grinned. "Just enjoying the view, Gupta."

"In your own backyard?" Gupta motioned towards the pool and the well kept hedge beyond it, "There's not much to see."

"Don't act like you know don't what I mean, cutie." Eliziveta giggled girlishly.

Not amused, Gupta's face peeled into a frown. "Roderich won't approve of you flirting with me." he said seriously.

"Oh hush," she reached over and tousled Gupta's short curly hair, "We've been pals since we were in diapers and Roderich knows I'm just teasing you."

Far from reassured, Eliziveta's sunbathing partner frowned even more. "Still...." he muttered, "Wouldn't want to start any rumours within the community. Sadiq has reputation to keep up during the election and-_ow!_"

"Stop _worrying_!" Eliziveta chided as she pinched Gupta's cheek. "Who's gonna see us besides Antonio?"

"Antonio? Who's that?"

"I haven't introduced you two? He's my poolboy."

Gupta stopped frowing for a moment, suddenly curious. "Why would you introduce me to your poolboy?"

"Oh," Eliziveta smiled, showing a mouth full of pearly white teeth. "You'll see why...." She turned her head and took a deep breath.

Gupta, not liking Eliziveta's tone, put up his hand. "Wait....I don't think-"

_**"ANTONIO!"**_

Eliziveta's high voice rang out like a gunshot and Gupta wouldn't have been surprised if the glass windows in the house had shattered. They didn't, but even after she'd stopped Gupta heard a ringing in his ears.

Oblivious to the fact that she'd practically deafened him, Eliziveta turned back around, still beaming. "Oh, wait till you see him! He's absolutely _gorgeous_!"

Gupta arched an eyebrow, rubbing his ears. "So...why would I care?"

"Oh don't play dumb. You know how I love matchmaking! And this guy is perfect for you!"

Sighing, Gupta closed his eyes. "I'm already in a relationship."

The grin remained on her face. "So? Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun...besides, you haven't seen Sadiq in for weeks."

Gupta knew perfectly well that when Eliziveta spoke about having "A little fun" she usually meant having an affair. Something she'd done _very_ frequently before marrying. No matter how long it'd been since Sadiq had been home (or how increasingly lonely he'd been feeling), Gupta had never even considered infidelity. That in mind, he had no intention of starting now.

"I am _not _going to cheat." he stated simply.

" It's not cheating. It's just a fun. Besides, you're gonna want to after you see this kid."

_Kid? _Gupta thought. "Liz.....how old is he?"

Before answering, Eliziveta took a sip from her cup of iced tea that had, until now, been completely ignored. Gupta was not going to like what he heard.

"Hmm? Oh, well, he's Twenty-three."

Gupta almost choked. "_Twenty three_? That's eight years younger than me! No. Absolutely not. No, no, no, no, no, NO."

"Calm down. He's mature."

"Oh yes," Gupta said sarcastically, "I'm sure he's very mature for someone who's barely out of high-school!"

"Here he is..."

Gupta was about to remark again on how he wasn't going to cheat, and how even if he was, it wouldn't be with a man eight years his junior, but when he turned his head, all protest died in his throat.

"Oh." was all he could say.

Walking towards them with an unmistakable air of confidence was a man who looked like something out of a GQ magazine.

His body, lightly coated in sweat from a hard day's work, seemed to glimmer in the sunlight and he wore a pair of dirt stained Khaki shorts that showed off his toned calves. His abs were so prominent, so perfect, they looked as though you could grate cheese on them. With a lopsided smile, he shook his head of soft looking brown hair and wiped his bangs out of his eyes. They were a breathtaking shade of green and framed by long, beautiful lashes.

Gupta felt a rush of heat in a very specific part his lower body. Eliziveta was right. He did feel like cheating.

"You wanted me Mrs.Herdevar?" Antonio's voice was bright and cheerful, like a flute.

"Yes, I did." replied Eliziveta, who had seen Gupta's reaction and allowed a slightly smug tone to creep into her voice because of it. "I'd like you to meet my friend Gupta."

Antonio looked over at Gupta and with no attempt at subtlety, allowed his eyes to roam the flustered man's body before cracking a smile. "Well, hello Mr.Hassan."

"H-hello." Gupta did his best not to look directly at the Adonis standing in front of him, and berated himself mentally for stuttering.

"I just wanted you two to meet." Eliziveta said, still shining with pride in herself "I have a feeling you'll be seeing _alot_ more of eachother. What with Mr.Hassan being a close friend of mine and all..."

"I certainly hope so." whispered Antonio, still looking at Gupta who began to feel very nervous.

"You're all _**dirty**_ and _**sweaty**_, what were you doing?" Eliziveta was obviously baiting Gupta, but he still couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was too busy gaping.

"Re-potting 's petunias for him. He asked me to do it before I left. I'm finished now though."

"Oh, that's nice of you...would you like to take a shower at the bathhouse before you go? You could use it."

"Thank you ma'am. A shower sounds great." Turning on his heel in a single, elegant motion, Antonio positioned himself so that the sunlight hit him _just_ right so that it bounded of of him and made it look as though he was sparkling. It was so fluid, so effortless, Gupta couldn't determine whether it had been intentional or not.

For some strange reason he couldn't place his finger on, the word "Vampire" came to Gupta's mind.

"Goodbye Mrs.Herdevar." Antonio remarked cheerfully as he began to walk off. With a sly grin, he added quietly, "And I hope to see you sometime as well, _Mr.__Hassan_."

Without another word, Antonio left.

It was quiet for a moment but then Eliziveta spoke.

"Was I right or was I right? He's beautiful isn't he? If I was 10 years younger.... hey! Where are you going?"

Gupta looked up at her as he picked up his things. "Home." he replied.

"Why? You just got here!"

"You planned that. The two of you. I know you did. Didn't you?" Gupta's voice was full of accusation, but Eliziveta waved her hand carelessly.

"Well....Antonio might have _overheard _me talking to Roderich about how obviously unhappy you were," She smirked. "....and how you needed to get laid. _**Really Bad**_."

"I can't believe you!" hissed Gupta.

"What?" Eliziveta said, "You do. You've been so grouchy. Maybe getting broken off by a young stud will help you."

"And the fact that I'm happily married doesn't mean anything?"

"Happily? Is that your word for it?"

Gupta's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Eliziveta took her glasses off, a look of seriousness that mixed with boredom was plastered onto her face. "When was the last time you saw your husband?"

Gupta opened his mouth to retort that it was none of _her_ business when and where he saw _his_ husband, but decided to hear her out. "Last month. So what? He's been campaigning and we have an understanding th-"

"Last month." Eliziveta said simply, "You saw your "husband", the man who "loves" you, last month."

"I just said that."

"Last month." She repeated, "Tell me Gupta. Has Sadiq been out of town?"

Gupta rolled his eyes. "Of course. He's running for governor. He can't win if he stays in Ailateh city the entire election."

"And...with whom has he been traveling?"

"Only the core members of his campaign team. Everyone else is _here_."

"Who are his "core members", that is, how many of them are there and what are their names? Do you even know their names?"

Gupta felt slightly affronted. "Of course I do! I've met all three of them! Alfred, his Campaign Manager. Ivan, his publicist. And Heracles, his assistant. What's the point of all this questioning?"

"He's cheating on you. I'm sure of it."

"What the _hell_?" Gupta's mouth dropped.

"Gupta, listen, I'm only looking out for you. He's done it before and he's doing it now. If you're dead set on staying with that ass, you may as well have somebody to keep you warm at night while he's out sleeping around!"

Gupta had heard enough. This was stupid and he refused to listen. Without speaking, he furiously headed for the pool gates.

"Gupta! Come now! Don't be mad!"

_"Don't be mad?"_ _Who the hell do she think she is?!?_

_"_How can I not be?!? You come at me with this ridiculous proposition that I sleep with your pool boy, then ask me a string of ridiculous questions before somehow coming to the conclusion that my husbands cheating on me?!?"

"He's done it before!" she protested.

"_So what?!?" _Gupta shouted, "Just because he cheated once doesn't mean he'll sleep around every chance he gets! Last time I checked, he's not **you**!"

That last statement was below the belt, and when Gupta heard Eliziveta gasp in surprise, he knew he'd hurt her feelings. But he just didn't care right now, he just wanted to go home! It was her fault! He rushed out of the pool yard and back to his car, a yellow Mercedes that Sadiq had bought him in apology for the one and _**only**_ time he'd ever been unfaithful. As he got in and started the engine, he felt a rush of guilt for what he'd said. He should go back...he should apologize. But he couldn't. He was too upset himself.

As he was about to pull out, someone walking across the lawn caught his eye. It was Antonio.

Still shirtless, but now toting a white towel with him, the tan young man was gazing directly at Gupta, a curious expression filtering through his handsome features. He gave a little wave and smiled a little.

"Go to hell." Gupta muttered under his breath.

He stuck the car in reverse and sped away.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chapter, like i said, we're going to focus on a different character and a different storyline, but don't worry! Thay all come together at a certain point!

In the next Gupta centered chapter, I'll expand on the time that Sadiq cheated.


	2. Chapter 2

Berwald Oxstein peered out of a window, an irritated expression crossing his normally calm features. From the attic/office of his recently purchased home, he could see a bright yellow car speeding through the streets. It made sharp turns and surged down the roads without any sign of slowing before disappearing behind a thatch of trees that led towards the highway and into the city. _How irresponsible, _Berwald thought to himself, _they could have hit someone._

As he turned away, he sighed and went to his "desk" which, like almost everything else in the house, was a cardboard box filled with things he & Tino hadn't gotten to unpacking yet. On top of it though, busily whirring away as it streamed a live video of Sadiq Adnan, was a grey laptop. Berwald watched as the politician waved his arms and shouted into the microphone placed before him, whipping the audience into a frenzy and receiving emphatic cheers for his efforts. Such charisma and style, it was no wonder he was so far ahead in the polls.

However, as with any politician, Berwald knew Sadiq had to have _some_ kind've secret. Something dark and foreboding, something that would stop his rapidly ascending popularity and push his top competitor, Francis Boneffoy, (the man Berwald worked for) to the front. Sadly, finding dirt on Sadiq was far tougher than Berwald had expected. Even with a _spy_ working amongst Sadiq's top personnel, nothing of significant value had come up. As far as the voters were concerned, he was a saint.

Opening a new tab and closing out the one that displayed Sadiq, Berwald checked his e-mail, preparing to look over observations that the spy had gathered in the past few days. He found the letter, labeled "SADIQ ADNAN" and opened it. Hoping that for once the spy had actually come up with something of worth, he read_**. **_

_**Berwald,**_

_**Sadiq is going to be leaving Walts city tomorrow evening as planned. However, he's going to arrive at Notes airport so that he can make a surprise visit to Aronsville the next morning. It's a slum, but he wants to show the public that he "Cares about the hardworking, blue collar citizens." **_

_**I read his speech. Nothing new, just the same old stuff. He'll give a brief monologue on the value of hard work, then a story about his parents, & then he's gonna reiterate all that "CHANGE" crap he's been pushing for the past month. **_

_**As to his personal life, nothing new has happened. He's still clean as a whistle and I doubt I'll be able to get anything on him before Election Day. Francis had better step it up if he wants to stand a chance.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**- G.E.A **_

Berwald glared at the screen. Once again, the information that "G.E.A" had gathered was completely useless.

Well, the update on Sadiq's travel plans might be of some use. But so long as Sadiq retained a spotless reputaion, there wasn't much they could do. Even if they arrived before him, it wouldn't matter so long as that bastard could still work magic on the stage. In Berwald 's opinion, G.E.A was useless and far more expensive than he was worth. However, he kept his comments to himself and typed a hasty reply.

_**Thanks for the heads up on Aronsville. I'll tell Francis A.S.A.P. and you'll have the money transferred to your bank account by tomorrow. Keep your eyes peeled, Sadiq has to slip up eventually. Has he been with any woman lately? Check his schedule, see if there are any inconsistencies.**_

_**-Berwald.**_

Slightly irritated, Berwald closed his laptop and rubbed at his aching temples. The election wasn't the only thing stressing him out.

A quick glance at his watch revealed the time to be about 2:30. Peter would be home soon. Standing up, he stretched his sore limbs and made his way downstairs into the kitchen.

As he passed down the stairs and through the hallways, he noticed that an array of family pictures already lined the wall. Tino, ever the sentimental type, had obviously took the time to find the photos and hang them while Berwald worked. Smiling, happy faces gazed out of their frames. It was almost like looking at a timeline. There was a photo of the day Berwald and Tino had taken Peter from the adoption center, then another of Peter after losing his first tooth, and another one of the three of them at the beach, and another, and another and on and on they went...a reminder of how happy they _had_ been, before just a few months ago, when Berwald had broken the news that they were going to move to Ailateh.

Peter....to say the least, hadn't reacted very well to the news. He'd raged and fought, screaming about how his life had been ruined and asking how they could make him move the summer before his senior year of highschool. Tino had pleaded Berwald to let him stay, but Berwald couldn't do it. Not when, in less than a year, Peter was going to leave for college. After that time, Peter could go wherever he wanted, but for that last, brief year, Berwald was going to keep his family _**together**_. No matter how much Peter hated him for it.

"Berwald? Are you coming down?"

Tino's voice flitted from the kitchen as Berwald finally reached the base of the stairs, breaking his train of thought.

"Hmm? Yes, M'coming." He replied quietly.

Stepping into the crowded kitchen, he stood behind a counter and watched Tino work, tending to something in the oven that smelled like chocolate, and straightening plates and bowls as they were sorted neatly into a cabinet.

_Such a housewife_, Berwald thought to himself, grinning a little. His grin slid off of his face as he heard the front door open and close. Heavy footsteps resounded as Peter, like any teenager after a day at school, made his way to the kitchen. Tino obviously heard this as well, and spun around to greet Peter cheerfully.

"Peter! How was your first day at school?"

A tall young man, with a head full of sandy hair and a splash of boyish freckles on his otherwise mature face smiled. Navigating his way through the maze of boxes, he planted a kiss on Tino's forehead.

"It was fine, mom." he murmured.

Gushing with delight that, for once, the three of them were finally in one room together without fighting, Tino accepted the simple answer, regardless of whether it was true or not.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?"

Peter yawned, and shook his head.

"M'fine, just a little tired. I'm gonna go rest for a bit. Though, I wouldn't mind having some of that cake you're baking...."

Tino slapped Peter across the forehead playfully. "Now, don't you touch it! That's for the neighbors."

"Alright, alright, I won't." Peter laughed. He then turned towards the doorway looking back over his shoulder as he called, "I'll be back down in about 'n hour."

Walking past Berwald, Peter's cheerful disposition dissipated almost instantly.

"Hey dad." he muttered.

"Hello Peter." Berwald replied.

Without another word between them, Peter left.

Tino, though he didn't want to, couldn't help but notice the tension. With a sigh he turned back towards the oven and leaned down to check on the cake.

"He's not going to open up to you if you don't talk." Tino said quietly.

_Here we go..._

Closing his eyes, Berwald rubbed his temples again. He'd have to pick up some Tylenol.

"We do talk. Didn't you just see us?"

Tino shot Berwald a glare under his arm as he pulled out the golden brown pastry. His dark blue eyes creased with disbelief.

Berwald raised his arms, "What? We did! You can ask him."

"Saying "hi" isn't talking, Berwald. It isn't even _trying_!" Tino snapped. Placing the cake on the counter. He put his hands on his hips. "We should have let him stay! He's practically an adult and he can take care of himself. I know you're concerned about keeping the family together, but at least if he'd stayed he wouldn't _hate_ us!"

"He doesn't hate us. He hates _me_." Berwald sighed, wishing Tino would stop berating him for his lack of parenting skills.

"See! Look at you! You say it like you don't even care!"

"I _do_ Tino. I _do_."

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it! Ever since we moved here you've locked yourself in the attic and never spend time with him! You're being selfish by keeping him here and you know it! He's 17 Berwald! Just 17! But you insist on treating him like a child! I've always tried to make you see that but you never listen! I can't believe I agreed to leave- I didn't even want to!"

"And you think I _did_? It's my job Tino! My _job_. We won't be here forever! Just until the election ends-"

"By which time Peter will be out of school and will have missed out on one of the most important times of his life! You're taking that from him!"

This was too much. Even though neither of them were shouting (Well, Tino was getting close), Berwald's head was starting to throb. He _really_ needed to stop by the pharmacy.

"Tino, please...." he begged, "I'm very tired..."

Refusing to hear anymore, Tino waved him away, apparently finished with his rant. "Well just go then. I need to finish this cake anyways."

Silently, Berwald drudged his way back up the stairs. Why was everyone in such a bad mood with him?

Speaking of bad moods, as he passed Peter's room, Berwald heard a rythmic banging, as though someone was trying to break through the wall.

Hoping this wasn't the case, he paused and considered whether or not to enter. Did he really want to risk another argument? Pushing those thoughts away, He took a step forward and opened the door. Tino _had_ wanted him to talk with Peter after all, and even though he was tired, what better time to speak than now? What harm could it do? (Besides making their father & son relationship even worse than it was.)

He entered and found that the source of the banging hadn't been, as he'd expected, Peter attempting to make a second door for himself. Instead, he found his son nailing a picture to the wall with his headphones in. They were turned rather high, and Peter obviously hadn't heard the door open.

Craning his head slightly, Berwald saw two figures inhabiting the frame. One was a nervous looking young man with blond, slightly curled hair. The other was a grinning girl with long brown hair and dark skin.

Raivis and Selene. Peters closest friends. The two had come over to the house many times before, but Berwald hadn't heard about them since the family had come to Ailateh.

Finishing his task Peter dropped his hammer onto the floor and adjusted the frame. He smiled genuinely at it before whispering quietly.

"I miss you guys…..fucking dad. S'all _his_ fault. Making me move all the way to Ailateh."

He turned away from the photo just in time to see the blur of someone's hand dissapearing out of his door.

"Crap." he said, hoping sincerely that it had been Tino who'd just left.

Looks like Peter just put his foot in his mouth.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
